Heart Break
by FairyMoon1
Summary: What would happen if, instead of begging for him to take her back, she met someone new? (Takes place in R when Mamoru broke up with Usagi. I know the cover is Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai from Shugo Chara. They just fit the story, is all. Shugo Chara is owned by Peach-Pit and Pony Canyon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Animation. Please support the official release.)
1. Frustration

**My second Sailor Moon story, third Story in total. Inspired by "Gives You Hell" by Nightshade08 (English names, but really great and awesome story :D) and episode 61 (55) "Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Break Up" ("The Cosmetic Caper"). I've never felt heartbreak, but I can imagine just how bad it feels. Reviews greatly needed! Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sensei.**

* * *

_"I don't love you anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're finished!"_

_"I didn't realize you were in a bad mood!"_

_"It's not like that. I just don't love you anymore."_

_"I'll study harder..."_

_"Don't make me say it over and over again! I just want to end our relationship!"_

_"There's no way I can believe that, because you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were in love before we were even born into this life!"_

_"That's __**why **__I want to end this! Why do I have to be your boyfriend just because that's what I was in a previous life?!"_

_Usagi looks down and sees little white shoes with red bows. "Chibiusa's here, huh? Maybe... maybe you like her better than me."_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

_"Right... I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." Saying his name sent a dagger into her heart, and it took all her effort to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for making you hang out with me until now!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_"Wait!" Sailor Moon says, tears threatening to trickle down her face for the umpteenth time that day. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you were lying when you said you didn't like me anymore, weren't you? That's why you came to my rescue again..."_

_"That has nothing to do with this." She sees him clench his hands into tight fists._

_"Then, Mamo-chan... Please, just tell me why you don't love me anymore..."_

_"I do not like weak girls." How could he be so cruel?! "Goodbye."_

* * *

Usagi shoots up in bed, her wide, red, puffy eyes flying open. She feels her cheeks, the dried tears that spilled while she slept, reliving the nightmare that was reality in her dreams, over and over and over again. Although it had only happened... When _had _it happened? She thinks back to before she fell asleep. She had trudged home after battle and locked herself in her room to mindlessly do her homework, which took her less than an hour. She even checked all of it four times, and there wasn't a mistake she could see. Then, she had suddenly felt extremely exhausted, and crashed on her bed.

Usagi tiptoes out of her room, into the hallway, and then the kitchen to check the time. It was still dark, so she guessed sometime in the early early morning. To her surprise, it was only 8 o'clock. She flicks on the light and sees a sheet of notebook paper with words scribbled on it on the counter.

_Usagi-_

_If you happen to wake up, since you've been asleep for at least 24 hours, know that we went to visit your grandmother, Maria, in Kyoto. She's feeling very ill, which can be scary at her age. We might be gone for a few days. Shingo is staying with his friend Souma Hikari and his family, so you'll be alone in the house. You can go stay at a friend's if you want, or stay at home. If you do stay at home, there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge, or you can use the emergency cash in Dad's top drawer to order something. Please, please, please do not try to cook anything. I beg you, do not turn on the stove for a second. I want to come back to a house, not a pile of ashes. If there's anything else you need, you can call us, but please try not to, you know how Maria hates technology. You can talk to the neighbors, I guess. Please take Chibiusa to school in the mornings while we're gone.  
_

_Love you,_

_Mama_

Usagi smiles ever so slightly at her mother's words. But she wished she could talk to her. She needed a mother's comforting wisdom. The Love Goddess' advice would have to do, though, she guesses.

Usagi picks up the phone and dials Minako's number, crossing her fingers that she would pick up and not her mother or the answering machine.

"Hi! Aino Residence! Who is it?"

Usagi breathes a sigh of relief at Minako's high-pitched voice. "Mina-chan?"

"Huh? Usagi-chan? Where the _hell _were you today?! Rei-chan was so pissed when you didn't show, but Mako-chan and Ami-chan told us you weren't even at school!"

"That's kinda what I wanted to tell you about... See, remember how I told you about what... what Mamo-ch-chan said?"

"What? What about it?!" she said curiously. Usagi could just picture her leaning forward in her seat with an urgent look on her face, but she didn't feel like smiling.

"Well..." Usagi says, and swallows. But she can't hold the sobs down, as they break out and fill the quiet room.

"Usagi-chan?! Okay, I've got a plan. This definitely doesn't seem like something that should be a phone conversation. Wanna call a Senshi meeting again?"

Usagi nods, and, realizing Minako can't see her, swallows and squeaks, "Yeah."

"I'll call the other girls to meet at your place, is that okay?"

"Yeah," she squeaks again. What her parents don't know won't kill them.

* * *

Usagi paces the room, crashes against the couch and sobs for a little bit, drags herself up and paces more. There's a knock at the door and she jumps, then runs over to answer it. Before opening the door, she checks her reflection. She's a mess, but she doesn't feel like fixing it. She yanks the door open and sees Minako and Ami standing there, Rei and Makoto running up behind them.

"Guys!" she sighs. "Come on... in... Crap!" she hisses, seeing a red sports car pull up out front. She ushers her friends in quickly as the small pink-haired brat hops out and says something to the driver.

Usagi hides behind the door so _he _can't see what a god-awful mess she is. She hears laughter, and swallows, her heart shattering as she imagines what they're laughing about. Have they seen her, despite her efforts? Are they laughing about how pathetic she is? The little girl skips up the walk and into the house. Usagi slams the door shut behind the girl.

The girl skids to a stop when she sees her. "Whoa, what happened to you?" she asks.

Usagi swallows. _`She's just a girl, she's just a girl, she's just a girl, don't yell, stay calm, it's okay...` _"That's not your business. It's time to go to bed. Take a shower first." _`So you don't infect the house with his filthy cruelty.` _Usagi blinks, surprised at herself. What is this feeling in her heart? She hasn't felt it before, not that she knows of. Could it be... hatred? Does she hate him? Does she feel resentment? Her chest feels cold, but she feels heat building up in her throat, dying to break out in the form of words. She wants to spit them at his face, force them into her fists and feet as she hits him over and over again, punishment for the pain he'd caused her. She swallows it down, barely but successfully.

"Aw, c'mon, Usagi!" she whines. "Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa aren't here! Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"No! They put me in charge, so what I say goes! When I say, 'Go to bed', you go to bed!" She doesn't mean to be so sharp, but her patience is wearing thin. She's having a hard time controlling herself. She hopes that Chibiusa won't cry, but, of course, hoping a brat won't cry when you're impatient is like hoping the sky will turn purple and pink with red and blue polka dots.

Chibiusa sits down on the floor and lets out a small whine, covering her eyes with her fists. Usagi sighs and walks over to the couch, crashing into it. She squeezes the bridge of her nose.

"I'll take care of it," Makoto says softly. She walks over to the girl, squats down next to her, and coos, patting her hair, "Sh, sh sh! It's okay! Usagi-chan isn't in a great mood right now, that's why we're here, it's okay, it's not your fault!"

"Mako-chan!" Chibiusa whispers, looking up at her. They smile at each other.

"How does this sound: I'll make you hot cocoa and tell you a story if you promise to go to sleep?"

Chibiusa nods. "Yeah!"

* * *

About a half-hour later, Makoto comes back into the living room from Chibiusa's bedroom. She pretends to dust herself off and takes the one free chair across from Usagi. "Now," she sighs as she gets comfortable. "Where were we?"**  
**

"Well..." Usagi says, unsure of how to put it.

"It has to do with Mamoru-san, right? Just say it simply," Rei suggests.

"That's harder to say than you think it is," Minako says.

"Er... I think you mean 'Easier said than done,' Minako-chan..." Ami corrects.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. What I'm getting at is that I've seen this face before. It's one of serious heartbreak. One of the worst cases I've ever seen, as a matter of fact."

Usagi can't find her voice in the thickness of her throat, so she just nods. The thickness crawls up her throat and out her mouth in the form of sobs. She leans forward and covers her face.

"Usagi-chan!" "Usagi!" they say, wrapping their arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, maybe even repair her crushed heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll start working on the second chapter immediately XD Also, check out my other story "Kyoto"! It's kind of dark, though. I dunno. You can read it. It's my first one so it's a little sucky. I'm still working on it, though. Please please please review!**


	2. Worry

**Review Time! I'm surprised I got them so fast. Thanks guys!**

**xx Nariel xx says: "Great start. I hope Serena and Darien can work this out. Did Darien break up with her because of the dreams, or something else?" Well, in canon, it's the dreams. I'm thinking I'll go with that :3**

**Mrs. Vendetta says: "I just read your story and I like it im very interested to know who the other man is going to be is it diamond" Ha! no. Sorry. XD I think Dimonde is a weirdo. Just plain creepy. Until the very end, he's probably the creepiest character in the whole show. Next is Tiger's Eye, then Nephrite o_O**

**Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Animation. **

* * *

_The Moon weeps as She sings_

_Her Sorrowful Song_

_To the Earth..._

* * *

**~Usagi's POV~**

I sigh and sit back up. I knew I wouldn't've been able to sleep, but I tried anyway. I knew I would've seen that nightmare that was reality again, which scared me wide awake. It's a good thing I slept so long before, but, even so, I'm still tired.

I get up and go to the bathroom, turn the water on to the coldest temperature and take a freezing-cold shower to wake myself up a bit.

When I'm finished, not too long after, I hop out and wrap myself in a towel and runs back to my room. I throw on my uniform and run a brush through my hair and tie it into my usual odango-pigtails. I walk out into the kitchen. Seven-twenty. I'd better get Chibiusa up and ready. Good thing I'm not very hungry.

I trudge up the stairs, not really wanting to get the little brat up. I open the door and says, "Hey, Chibiusa, time for school." No response. "Hey! Little brat! Get up!" Still silence. I groan and walk into the room. I rip the blanket off the bed. "Chibiusa!" Then I gasp. "Where'd she go?! Oh, man, Mom and Dad will kill me! I need to find her!" I check the clock again. Seven-thirty. Geez, I need to go! Where has the time gone?

I rush outside, not really paying attention.

**_Bmp! Crash!_ **I fall back on my bottom. Ow, I bumped into someone? "Pardon me!" I apologize. "I wasn't watching, I'm so sorry!"

"As expected of a stupid Dumpling-Head!" says a deep, cruel voice.

"Huh?" I look up and see a man in a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. **(A/N: Take a look at Ikuto from Shugo Chara :3)** I don't recognize him at first, since he changed his hairstyle, but when I do, I grit my teeth. Oh, great, just the person I need to run into so early in the morning!

He smiles cruelly and stands. I stand, too, and remember more pressing matters. I relax my jaw. "Have you seen Chibiusa?"

His face becomes a cross of confusion and worry. "She's missing?"

I sigh. "Never mind, I guess you haven't." That's good. I don't want her around such a slime-ball. "Whatever. I have to go."

"Usagi-chan! Good morning!" I turn to see Makoto running down the cross street. She skids to a stop when she sees _him_. I try not to think about him, or his name, to keep from hurting. It's taking a lot of effort to stay straight right now. Her face turns hostile. She grabs my arm and drags me away. "What are you doing, talking to strangers? C'mon, quit wasting time, we'll be late."

I almost glance back at him, but catch myself. I squeeze my eyes shut. Man, that was close! "Thanks for saving me," I whisper.

"You need to stay away from him. It's not good for you!"

"Yeah, I know." We run faster and faster towards the school, farther and farther away from my problem.

* * *

"_W__hat_?!"

"Usagi!" Rei scolds.

"You shouldn't've spoken to him! You should've gotten up and left!" Makoto says.

"Stupid, stupid!" Minako says, folding her arms and tisking.

"This isn't good for you!" Ami says.

"I know, I know! I didn't know it was him when I first spoke! Mako-chan, you can vouch for me! He changed a little!" I defend.

Makoto nods. "It's true! He's wearing different clothes, and he changed his hair!"

"You should still watch where you going!" Rei says.

"Also," I say, changing the subject, "Chibiusa is missing, or, at least, she was this morning."

"Oh, no!" Ami says.

"You sure she didn't snag the Crystal?" Rei asks.

"Yeah!" I say, nodding. "I checked." I chew on my lip for a moment. "I feel bad. The last I did to her was yell." Panic boils in my torso. "What if she were kidnapped?! Raped?! _Killed_?! Oh, it's all my fault!" I hit my head on the table and bury it in my arms. "I can't believe I was so careless!"

"Usagi-chan, don't blame this on yourself. You have enough to worry about as is!" Ami says.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's already back home!" Makoto reassures.

"Still..."

"I know! Why don't we go look for her?" Minako suggests.

"You think maybe we could find her?"

"I know we can!"

"Yeah! I'll bet she's at the park!" Rei says.

"Maybe that's a good place to start..."

"Of course it is!" Minako says, a proud look on her face.

* * *

We look all over the park. We check the ice cream kiosk, the lake, the swings, anywhere she might be, but no luck. I start hyperventilating.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where..." I mutter to myself, panicked.

"Calm down, Usagi-chan! It'll be okay! We'll find her!"

"Ah, this is all my fault!" I place my hands against my temples and look up. "Where are you, Chibiusa?!" I yell. People look at me, startled, but I don't care. "Where could you have possibly gone?!"

* * *

**~Mamoru's POV~**

"Ah, this is all my fault!" I hear a familiar voice shout out. I look up to see a panicked Usagi a few meters away. "_Where are you, Chibiusa_?!" she calls. Everyone in the park looks at her strangely. "Where could you have possibly gone?!" So, she's still looking for her? I wonder where the kid is. I want to offer help, but she probably wouldn't accept it. Plus, those dreams tell me to keep away from her or else she'll be hurt. I should keep my distance as much as possible so as to be efficient in protecting her. But, it hurts, too. I just have to stay strong, I guess. Maybe I should find a new girlfriend, to get my mind off of her. But, I would just end up hurting her, too, because I wouldn't love her. Not like I love Usagi. Oh, why does life have to be so difficult?!

* * *

**~Third-Person POV~**

"Ah, we still didn't find her!"

"Maybe tomorrow..."

"Usagi-chan?"

The girls look back to see a trembling Usagi, who appears to be a little out of sorts. "Oh, dear..."

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where... Where... Where could she be? Where? Where could she possibly be?"

"Hey... Usagi-chan..."

"Where...? Where is she?" She doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"Hello? Earth to Usagi?" Rei says, waving a hand in front of her face. "Ah, it's useless." She moves her hand side-to-side in front of her face, indicating that all there efforts are no-good.

"Can she function properly?"

"I don't think so."

"Poor thing. She's had it rough recently."

"I didn't think she cared so much about the brat."

"Yeah. The way she's acting, you'd think she was her mom or something."

"She's... She's not a brat..." Usagi says, her voice hoarse.

"Huh?"

"So, you finally came to?"

Usagi clears her throat. "She's not a brat. She's a girl."

"Usagi-chan..."

"I gotta... Gotta get home. See ya tomorrow, guys." _`Maybe` _she thinks to herself. She needs to look for Chibiusa.

* * *

Once again, Usagi can't sleep. But, this time, it's because she's tossing and turning, worrying about Chibiusa. When she finally gets to sleep, it feels like seconds later that her alarm clock goes off, indicating that it's seven o'clock in the morning. Usagi sighs and gets ready for school.

She peeks in Chibiusa's room. It doesn't look like there's a body under the covers. She walks in and pats the bed. Nope. She sighs shakily and leaves for school.

* * *

**Sorry, y'all. It's kind of a cliffhanger, and I tried to go somewhere with it, but I came to a dead-end. Please review! :D**


End file.
